toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:JellyrollZillerwig
Welcome Hi, welcome to Toontown Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:JellyrollZillerwig page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Man for the job (Talk) 08:49, November 28, 2010 Hi mate! You know super toons? Well i have a website for it! CHECK IT OUT! http://www.wix.com/bonkersman/super-toons Man for the job 08:53, November 28, 2010 (UTC) WHOOPS I JUST CLICKED THE X ILL GET BACK ON TT XD JellyrollZillerwig 09:04, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Aww I am sorry, i am not banned and im sorry if i did anything, if so then im so sorry and ill buy you a gift to say sorry. Anyway at least we can still comunicate,. Its only a day till ur back on, right? Man for the job 15:56, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I got your message. Sorry that i couldnt make it. Im not banned but i cannot go on Toontown because my mum wants me to come off it because im going to much on it. Man for the job 18:43, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh darn. P.S. R u in America? You call her ur mom, not mum. I did??!?! Oh yeah! Thanks for telling me. I dont live in USA, it was a acident Man for the job 19:15, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Aww thanks for giving me a shout out on the Toontown website. I shouted out to ALL my friends. Man for the job 21:47, November 30, 2010 (UTC) I thought it was you! I was not going to (LOL) but I saw you had done so i did back. p.S. Go on now? 08:13, December 1, 2010 (UTC) JellyrollZillerwig Dont Panic! Dont panic. Snifflespeed doesnt think that the faker u is real. Idk what we can do but ill think of something to help you.But how did she know bout ur friends? Man for the job 08:55, December 2, 2010 (UTC) aww Ok ill cya u soon i guess. Man for the job 20:43, December 3, 2010 (UTC) YAY Woot! YAY! Man for the job 18:41, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh Im sorry bout Lou. Ill try to get on (if mum lets me) and find out what happened. Ill ask him why he did this. Miss Rhino Pounce made a clan!?!?!?!? She might put us out of buisness. But anyway i hope things work out. Man for the job 15:56, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Join I would like to join the Report the Hackers Clan, Sir XD. I am King Gamer! Talk to Me Sure i'll add you in. User: JellyrollZillerwig Uh I cant join Super Toons cus I own my own clan and I have to focus On it but My clan AND I will help just ask and will meet in welcome valley but not now mabye later today. Lion_blaze 15:47, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Well........ Im ok but i have got a few bruises. He said to me "Give me your acc." I didnt so he followed me alot and then the teacher got involved. She sorted stuff out. Man for the job 17:45, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Im so happy your ok. Did he give you the bruises? Anyway, i'm on now if you would like to come on. JellyrollZillerwig 19:20, December 7, 2010 (UTC) categories I just want to let you know don't add the Toontown Wiki category or the Toontown category to pages. But feel free to take them off of any page you see them on. Happy Editing! I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 13:14, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh sorry I didnt know. I was just trying to get badges lol xD I wont do it again.